An Unexpected Love
by ForwoodLover12
Summary: Caroline Forbes prided herself on being a woman of confidence and control, but one night with a mysterious stranger makes her lose her composure. She hadn't remembered the last time she gave up complete control and enjoyed herself until this mystery man rocked her world. Who is he and what is so special about him? He isn't like anyone else she knows.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Knock It

An Unexpected Love

By: Ashley Saephan

**Chapter One: Don't Knock It Until You Try It !**

****Caroline was awaken by the loud bang coming from downstairs. She knew her mother wouldn't be home because her mom worked the late shifts, so she was confused about the noise. Who could it possibly be? Matt and Tyler, her current lovers wouldn't come by unannounced. She crept down the stairs silently, looking for the cause of the noise.

She walked into the kitchen to grab a knife, but was grabbed from behind. She screamed, but her screams were muffled by the stranger's gloved hand. She bit into his hand, but he went unfazed. She could taste the blood, but he didn't even flinch. She kept thinking that this was it, he was going to kill her.

She stopped screaming and felt him relax and start to release her. She elbowed him in the ribs, hoping to give her some time to run, but again, he didn't seem affected.

"Let go of me! Who the fuck are you?"

He chuckled harshly. "Love, you should stop trying to fight me. I'm immortal. I can't feel your jabs, so please stop making me laugh at your futile attempts to escape."

His british accent made her knees weak and sent shivers down her spine, but she refused to let it show. "Who are you? Why are you in my home?"

He let her go and she turned to face him. He was gorgeous, but a complete stranger. He smirked as she devoured him with her eyes. She wanted to smack that smirk off his face more than anything else.

"Darling, who I am doesn't matter. We won't see each other again after tonight."

She looked at him with an expression filled with confusion. "What are you doing in my house in the first place?"

"Your friends hired me to show you a good time. They said you weren't getting any action from your boy toys. I'm here to give you a pleasure filled night."

She scoffed. He had too much confidence and it was sickening. "Yeah, right. First off, I'm not some floozy who sleeps with the first attractive man in sight. Secondly, I don't need to pay for sex. I have two very capable lovers."

He laughed at her anger. "If you were satisfied, you wouldn't need two lovers. Obviously, you need someone who knows how to give you exactly what you want."

Now it was her turn to laugh. She couldn't believe his audacity. "Why are you so sure you know how to give me exactly what I want?"

"Sweetheart, I have had centuries of experience in seduction and sex,. I can make you come apart with just my words. Don't test me. You'll make a fool of yourself. Now, are we going to get this night started?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't deny that she was slightly curious to see what he had, but she had too much pride to give in too easily. "I'm good. Sorry for wasting your time, sir. I don't even know your name and you want to take me to bed? I don't think so. If you are done, you can leave the way you came."

She began walking back up to her bedroom when she felt a gust of wind breeze past her. She came face to chest with the stranger. She was getting really frustrated with him. He didn't seem to get the message.

"Dude, what the heck don't you understand? I am not interested."

He said nothing, but instead, pulled her face towards him. She tried to push him away, but he pulled her wrists above her head and backed her into the wall. She let out a yelp, but he didn't care. He knew she needed to know he was in control and she wanted to be dominated.

She tried to fight him, but he kissed her neck and she forgot all attempts to push him off of her. He licked her neck and left a trail of kisses down to her breasts. He tugged down her tank top with his teeth to reveal her naked breasts. Her knees buckled, but she tried to pretend like she wasn't completely putty in his hands.

He held her wrists with one hand only now, so he could invade her privates with the other. He didn't even try to be nice about it. He reached into her boxer and tore her panties off and plunged his fingers into her core. The contact sent electric shocks through her entire body.

She tried so hard not to enjoy his invasion and assault, but she loved every minute of it. She loved that he didn't give a crap about how she wanted to be in control. He put her in her place and she didn't even know that that was what she had always wanted.

He curled his fingers within her and she moaned loudly, mentally slapping herself for letting him hear her satisfaction. He hit all the right spots and she could feel herself coming close to climaxing. While his fingers teased her, his teeth clamped down hard on her rose-colored nipples. She screamed in ecstasy and pleasure.

She had never been taken so roughly before and she loved it. She loved the ferocity of it and the wildness of it. There was no care, just wild, hard sex. It was kind of kinky, but she didn't care because like he said. They wouldn't see each other again after this night.

He plunged his hand harder into her core and she came apart in his hand. He kept his hand inside of her and they stayed on the wall catching their breaths. After she got her heartbeat in control, she pushed him away from her and straightened her clothes. Once she was done, she looked up at him, but he was gone.

She was a little disappointed that he was already gone, but if she was being honest with herself, she would have kicked him out anyways. She went into her room and laid onto her plush bed and thought of how amazing it was even without the actual sex. Tyler and Matt were her lovers, but she hadn't allowed herself to sleep with either.

She knew it was wrong to have two men pining for her, but in high school, guys only used her. They never loved her, but now, these guys were her bitches and she loved it. There was something missing in Tyler and Matt though. It was confidence in their abilities.

She was like them once. She use to be so unsure of herself and so insecure about herself. She never thought she was unattractive, but after tonight, she realized how unappealing Matt and Tyler were when they had no clue what they were doing.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone else aloud, but she would definitely be having wet dreams about her stranger.


	2. Chapter 2: Anger Shows You Care

**Chapter Two: Anger Shows You Care.**

**A/N: Hi, Guys. Thanks for the reviews. I know it seems like the story is moving too fast, but there is a reason for that. Anyways, please R&R !**

Klaus couldn't stop thinking about the blonde beauty even after a week had passed. He just moved from the United Kingdom with his vampire family, but no one in this small town seemed aware of vampires. It would have been so easy for him to drink her blood and compel her to forget it, but he wanted her to remember him forever. He lied to her about her friends hiring him as a call boy, but she seemed so into it.

He laughed as he thought of her attempts to fight him off and how easily she had given into him. She was a natural beauty, but she was human and his family always told him humans were forbidden. He couldn't deny that he was intrigued by her. He wanted to know everything about her; her dreams, her desires, her likes, and dislikes.  
He continued thinking about the blonde and forgot about his surroundings. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he was unaware of his younger sister's presence.

"Nik, what are you thinking about?"

He shook his thoughts away and looked up at his sister. "Rebekah, what are you doing in my room? I didn't hear you knock."

She laughed. "If you weren't so out of it, you would have heard me pounding on your door."

"I was just thinking about home. I find this small town to be very bland."

She giggled. "When have you ever been bored? You are the least bland person I know, Nik. I know you'll transform this town soon enough."

He supposed that was true, but what would a vampire like him do. He had no desire to go to the town's only university and he was too old to even pass for a teenager. However, he did want to see the blonde again even though he told her they wouldn't see each other again. Once with her just wasn't enough.

He smiled when he thought about how shocked she would be to see him. He knew she wasn't in high school, but she also wasn't much older than twenty. He wanted to see her again and it frustrated him to no end. He was not the type of guy to get attached. Women got attached to him.

He decided to forget about the blonde by going out. The only decent bar in Mystic Falls was The Grill, so he headed over there to pick up a girl for the night. He needed to release his pent up frustration. He never got to finish with the blonde and it was a long week for him.

Once he stepped foot into The Grill, he went straight to the bar and ordered whiskey. He needed alcohol if he wanted to calm down. He looked around the bar for any decent looking women and was surprised to find that there were tons of ravishing women. He spotted a pretty brunette with luscious curves and legs that went on for miles. He smiled victoriously and made his way over to her.

She saw him and smiled seductively. This would be too easy. He wouldn't even have to compel her. She seemed ready to pounce and he needed just that.

"Hello, Love. What are you doing all by yourself?"

She smiled. "I'm here with my girlfriends. They're here somewhere, but I was thinking we could get out of here."

He grinned and leaned into her. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Hey, Perv! Get lost! She isn't in the right state to satisfy your horny ass."

He turned to look at the speaker angrily, but smiled when he saw his blonde beauty. "Love, how are you?"

Her eyes popped out of her eye sockets and she coughed out her drink. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I moved here permanently from the UK. Can I buy you a drink?"

"You can buy me a drink," the sexy brunette said.

Caroline couldn't even believe Vicky was so easy. Of course, it wasn't ridiculous considering how sexy he was. It was probably the accent. Yup, that had to be it.

"What would you like? I don't even know your name, Love."

Vicky looked at him seductively and leaned into his neck. "It's Vicky. Don't forget it."

Caroline was getting more annoyed with the both of them as they both completely ignored that she was even there. "Alright, Vicky. Let's get out of here."

"Care, go home without me. I'm sure Mr. Delicious will take me home."

She shook her head angrily and stormed out of the bar. She couldn't believe he could rock her world just a week ago and then, just screw her friend. She knew she shouldn't be mad, but he was infuriating and their last rendezvous left her wanting more. She figured she should just sleep with Matt or Tyler tonight to get her mind off the British idiot.

She called Matt to come and get her. As she waited for Matt, she realized she didn't even know his name. Could she be anymore stupid? She let him touch her intimately, but still hadn't asked for his name. She debated whether she should go back in, but she got her answer when she spotted Vicky and him walking out of the bar.

He had his arms around her waist and their lips were locked. Caroline knew she should look away, but his actions were so smooth and effective. Everything he did elicited moans from Vicky and for a brief moment Caroline was envious, but she knew he would only eat it up if she went over to him. She turned away when she heard a car horn.

She couldn't have been more happy to see Matt's old beat up truck then now. She quickly walked over to Matt as he got out of the car to meet her. He looked so cute with his adorable smile. She couldn't help but smile at him as she realized that she actually was first in someone's eyes.

Klaus saw Caroline walking towards a blonde man and he wanted to rip the guy's heart out as he watched the man wrap his arms around her. He needed to be near her, but the only way to do that was to bring along his very attractive partner. She was so out of it, but that just meant it would be easier for him to get what he wanted. She wasn't drunk or anything, but she didn't care about being his piece of ass for the night which is exactly how he liked it.

He didn't even feel like screwing her now as he watched Caroline kiss the man. He pulled Vicky towards the pair, hoping to get a chance to be near Caroline again. He pulled the willing girl along while she continued to run her hands down his body. He wasn't even affected which pissed him off even more.

"Hey, Caroline. Vicky is sort of out of it. Can we get a ride to my house?"

At the sound of his voice, she grew angry. She turned around in a flash and glared at him. "No, we were going to go back to my house and share a nice night together. You can take Vicky home with you in a cab or something."

He smiled at her innocently. "Come on, Love. I don't have any cash on me."

Matt looked at the pair and being the good guy he was, he said, "Come on, Care. It's not a problem. We have all night together. We'll just drop them off quickly."

That's what she loved about Matt, but right now, she wished he could be more selfish. She was telling him that they could finally have sex, but he still put others before him. "Fine. Let's go."

They all got into the car and awkward silence soon followed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Matt broke the silence. "So, how do you guys know each other?"

Klaus smirked. "Interesting story actually. Caroline and I are actually quite close though we just recently met. I say we are quite close because we..."

Caroline slapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish. "What he meant was that, we know each other from summer camp a few years back and now, he lives here. That's all. We were really good friends at camp."

Klaus burst out laughing as he saw how mortified she was. "Yeah, exactly what I meant."

Matt looked at the two and smiled. "You guys act like you guys are brother and sister. It's funny."

Klaus laughed even harder at that. "You couldn't be farther from the truth. I doubt brothers and sisters did the things..."

She punched him in the face to shut him up. "What this big, old idiot means is that we are best friends and everyone knows brothers and sisters don't get along."

Matt laughed at their actions. He liked this side of Caroline. She actually seemed human for once. She always seemed in control of her emotions and feelings.

Caroline rubbed her wrists gently after punching him. It seemed like he wasn't even affected by her punch which was odd considering she put so much force into it. She tried to remember what he said to her a week ago. He said something about being immortal or something, but she didn't believe him. Who could blame her? She couldn't think straight when he was close to her or when she saw him because he was flipping sexy.

"What is your name? Caroline forgot to mention it." Matt asked.

Klaus grinned like an idiot. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus."

Caroline wouldn't admit it, but his name sent shivers down her spine. It was pretty sexy. "So, where the hell do you live, Klaus?"

He feigned confusion. "I actually don't remember. I'm new, so I don't know where anything is. All I remember is that I came from that direction," he said as he pointed towards the west.

Caroline knew what he was up to and she wasn't having it. Vicky was passed out already, so she knew he was trying to ruin her night with Matt. "Klaus, don't make me beat the crap out of you. Tell us what your address is and we will take you home."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember."

She let out a frustrated groan. "How can you not remember your address, you idiot?"

He smiled at her frown. "I don't know. I guess I didn't really pay attention when my parents told me where we were moving."

Matt didn't understand why Caroline was so angry. "Care, it's okay. I'm sure it'll come back to him as we drive."

She was so frustrated at how gullible Matt was and how annoying Klaus was being. "Fine, but if he doesn't remember after ten minutes, you can drop me off at home."

Matt looked over at Caroline with sad eyes. "Come on, Care. Don't be like that."

She crossed her arms across her chest and ignored him. Klaus was loving every moment of this. He got exactly what he wanted. He had no desire of letting Matt take Caroline to bed. However, he didn't understand why he liked her so much.

After ten minutes of driving around, Klaus continued to pretend like he didn't know where his house was. Matt agreed to take Caroline home. Once they arrived at her house, Matt tried to walk her to her door, but she stopped him.

"Don't even think about walking me to the door. Just go."

She walked into her house and locked her door. She leaned on the door until she finally heard the truck pull away. She was so angry and frustrated. She just wanted to enjoy a nice night with Matt, but no, the asshole had to ruin her night. What was it about him that got her so riled up?  
She went up to her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed. She sat there for a few minutes trying to calm down, but she just wanted to punch the wall. She wouldn't though because her wrists were completely swollen after punching Klaus. She needed a bath, so she started the water and waited.

While waiting, she heard a rock pelt her window. She screamed at the sound and slowly walked over to the window to see who it was. When she got close enough to the window, she saw Tyler smiling up at her with roses in his hands. She smiled brightly.

She opened the window and said, "What are you doing here, Tyler?"

"I had to see you. I haven't seen you in over a week and I couldn't stand it, so I came over here to surprise you."

She couldn't be more glad that Matt wasn't over tonight. "It's really late, Tyler. I'm tired. It was sweet of you to come over, but it's been a long day."

He looked so sad and hurt.

"Fine, come on in, but we will just be sleeping. Nothing else, Tyler."

He smiled like she just granted him a wish. She walked downstairs to the door. She let him in and hugged him tightly. She was touched by his sweet gesture. No one ever gave her flowers. It was so sweet. She kissed him on the lips gently.

He put the flowers on the table by the door. He ran his hands down her body and deepened the kiss. She let out a soft moan and attacked his lips. He lifted up and carried her upstairs into her room.

He threw her onto the bed and she laughed in glee. She was so happy, but she knew they wouldn't go any further. He lay above her and brushed strands of hair off her face. He kissed her softly and she felt loved.  
"I know you want to wait, Care, so I won't push you."

She smiled and kissed him hungrily. She pushed him onto his side and snuggled up close to him. She loved cuddling. This was one of the perks of not sleeping with Matt or Tyler. They were awake to hold her. Sex would just tire them out and they wouldn't think. That's what happened when she gave it up to guys too easily.

They continued laying like that. She listened to his heartbeat and could hear his heart racing. She loved that she had that effect on him. She eventually fell asleep to the sound, but the last person she thought about was a beautiful, British man named Klaus.

**AA/N: So, what did you think? You like? Dislike? Let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3: You Are Such A Douche

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters. I do however own the plot of this story.**

**A/N: Hi. Thanks for the reviews. If any of you were wondering about my username, then I'll explain it. I use to ship Forwood, but after I saw Klaus and Caroline together, I knew I had a change of heart. They are so cute together. I hope you guys like this next chapter and please R&R !**

**Chapter Three: You Are Such A Douche.**

Another week has passed and Klaus still hadn't seen Caroline which was infuriating, but also annoying. He didn't know what it was about her that made him want to be near her all the time. He needed to touch her and to feel her, but he was growing more frustrated with every thought of her. She was avoiding him and he knew it.

He knew it was wrong, what he did, but he just couldn't stand the thought of Matt sleeping with Caroline. He had to ruin their plans somehow and he succeeded, but it sure didn't win any points with Caroline. She was beyond pissed and her punch definitely showed that. He was glad she didn't think much of the fact that he didn't even flinch when she punched him.

She was just his type. She was only a pretty face and obviously, not a bright one. She had seen so much that was unusual for humans, but hadn't said a word once. She must be really stupid and clueless.

He paced back and forth in his room, thinking about when he would see her again. He wanted to smack some sense into himself. She was just a piece of ass, an easy piece of ass if any. He could have her if he wanted her. All he needed to do was find her and compel her.

He went to the town's university in hopes of finding her. Once he arrived, he looked around for her. After a few minutes of listening in on conversations, he pinpointed her location. She was hanging with three other very beautiful ladies. He recognized Vicky, but the other two were strangers he wouldn't mind meeting.

He walked over to them and all her friends smiled at him, but Caroline had her back to him.

"What are you guys looking at?" She said as she turned to find who they were looking at and came face to chest with Klaus.

"Hi, Love. I was wondering when I would see you again."

Elena looked up at the pair with a confused expression. "Care, I didn't know you had another boy toy."

Caroline turned back to look at Elena. She thought Elena and Bonnie were responsible for what had happened between them a couple of weeks ago. "Wait, you guys don't know who he is?"

Bonnie and Elena shook their heads in unison. Vicky smiled at him seductively.

"I remember him vaguely from last weekend," Vicky said as she licked her lips.

Caroline glared at him as it all dawned on her. Bonnie and Elena would have mentioned it by now if they had hired him. She couldn't believe him and she couldn't believe she fell for it. Still, that didn't explain what he was doing in her house that night.

"Klaus and I need to talk. Can you guys give us some privacy?"

Vicky groaned. "Of course. Caroline always gets the hottest guys and she doesn't even put them to good use."

The three ladies left the pair alone. Caroline was fuming and Klaus stood there smiling innocently. She wanted to beat him senseless, but her wrists still hurt from punching him. She couldn't believe she was such an idiot.

"You lied to me. Is that what you do? You go into peoples' homes and try to get laid? You are sick. I'm going to call the police and tell them you broke into my house."

He smiled evilly. "Darling, there are no signs of an intrusion. I only lied because you looked like you wanted to devour me and I didn't know what else to say without alarming you."

Her frustration grew with every word he said. "So, you're saying that I wanted this? You're saying I asked to get violated and assaulted by a complete stranger?"

She began pacing back and forth, mumbling obscenities to herself. He smiled as he watched her beauty face reflect anger. He never thought it was possible for people to be beautiful when they were angry, but she certainly was. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips looked like they were dying to be kissed.

"I can't believe you would do something like that. I mean, who the fuck..."

He cut her rant off with a kiss. She lost all train of her thoughts. She couldn't think about her anger when his lips were on hers. He kissed her softly at first, but began kissing her hungrily.

He grabbed her neck softly and trailed his fingers down her neck to her chest. She shivered and let out a low moan. She hated herself for responding to his actions so easily. She had to will herself to stop and push him away.

"Stop! I don't want you to touch me ever again. You are such a scumbag. I mean, seriously? You lied to me to get me to sleep with you."

He was angry when she pulled her lips away from him. He was growing more angry with everything she said. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You will do as I say and enjoy every moment of it. You will let me have my way. You will be my slave."

She looked at him like he lost his mind. "Excuse me? I don't think so. I don't do arrogant assholes. Just leave me alone."

He looked at in shock. He had compelled her, but she was immune to it. "What the heck?"

She smiled victoriously. "I'm sure no one has ever told you off like that, but there is always a first for everything."

She walked off with a smile on her face, but before she got any further, he tugged her back to face him. "We weren't finished. I didn't get to finish."

She couldn't believe he was such a dick. "Let me go! Who the fuck do you think you are? You do not get to man handle me. I am not your bitch. I said we are finished, so I am leaving now."

He released her, but stood in awe. She had no idea how easily he could have snapped her neck and ended her life, yet, she stood up to him. She had courage and he found that to be very sexy. He let her go this time, but he wasn't even near finished with her.

After she finished her last class, she met up with her friends and went back to Bonnie's apartment for drinks. She needed to relieve some stress. She couldn't believe what a dick Klaus was. He demanded her to succumb to his every wish. Who the hell did he think he was?

She was no one's bitch. She refused to be that girl ever again. No one ever took her serious when she was so eager to please everyone. Now, she was more in control of herself and people died to have her grace them with her presence.

She drove to Bonnie's and thought about how freaking annoying Klaus was. She wanted nothing to do with him. He was just a one night stand. She didn't know if he actually counted as a one night stand since he never actually got to complete the deed, but who cares?

Once she got into the apartment, the three girls looked at her expecting her to tell them about Klaus. She really didn't want to talk to them about it, but they were her girls. She knew they would get it out of her after a few drinks anyways.

"What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

Vicky scoffed. "As if you don't know what we want to know."

She laughed. "Fine. I'll tell you, but Bonnie you better make me my apple martini. I'm going to need some alcohol if I'm going to tell you guys anything."

Elena smiled. "So, he was that good huh?"

Caroline laughed and said, "Better than good. He was fucking fantastic and get this, he never ever had to fuck me. He just used his hand and he had me coming within seconds."

Vicky groaned. "I could have had him if I didn't pass out. You are so lucky."

"I still don't know how you know him," Elena interrupted.

Caroline's face burned. She was mortified. "This is going to sound crazy, but bear with me. One night, I found him in my house and he said you guys hired him for me. I was angry that you guys would do something like that, but I wasn't getting any action from Matt or Tyler, so I slept with him."

They all gasped, but Vicky broke the silence. "Oh em gee. Care, you are such a slut!"

"Thanks, Vic. Did you forget you were going to screw him too?"

Elena and Bonnie knew if they didn't cut in there would be a fight. "Come on, you guys. Calm down," Bonnie said.

Caroline drank all of her martini in one gulp. "I think I should leave."

Elena looked up at her sympathetically. "Come on, Caroline. Don't leave. Vicky was just kidding."

"Yeah, Caroline. I was kidding. Come on, I'm a bigger slut than you are."

They all laughed it off. She went into more detail about her night with Klaus and they all sighed in envy. They talked about random stuff and about each other's love life. Of the four, Caroline had the most guys pining over her.

"Care, how do you do it?" Elena asked as her eyes drooped.

Caroline giggled loudly. "What...dooo youuu mean?"

"You have all these guys pining for your attention, but you don't even care about any of them."

Bonnie and Vicky had already passed out on the couch together.

"Thass thee trick!"

They laughed harder as Elena knocked over the wine glasses. Elena closed her eyes and was out like a light. Caroline's mind was fuzzy, but she needed to get home. She knew it was dangerous to drink and drive, but she had to get home.

She went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She felt her mind unfuzz as she walked back out to the living room. They were all passed out. She walked to her car and drove home slowly.

She was driving slowly, but she was growing tired. She fell asleep behind the wheel and before she could even stop the car, she crashed into a light post. Her entire body ached, but she couldn't muster up any energy to get out of the car. She sat there with her head bleeding.

In a flash, she heard someone approach the car. She couldn't open her eyes, but she heard his voice. He was telling her that she would be okay and that she needed to stay calm. She opened her eyes slowly and saw beautiful, blue orbs looking into her own.

"What happened?"

"Shh...Close your eyes. I have to get you out of the car. You are kind of stuck."

Her eyes flew open at his words. "What? Am I going to die?"

He saw her groan in pain. She was beaten up pretty badly. He didn't know how to pull her out without her losing too much blood. He could give her his blood, but his parents forbid him to ever try to save a human.

They always said that humans would be the death of them.

"No, Sweetheart. You will be fine, but I need you to trust me okay. I'm going to pull you out of the car, but it might hurt a bit."

She nodded as tears spilled from her eyes. She was afraid. "I trust you. Just please help me."

Before she could say anything else, he pulled her out roughly and heard a gut wrenching scream. There was a large gash on her abdomen and blood was gushing out. He was panicking and he debated whether or not he should feed her his blood. She looked up at him hopeful.

"Please, Klaus. Don't let me die."

He bit into his wrist and shoved his wrist to her mouth. "Drink this. You will be fine."

She did as he told her, but it was too late. She got a bit of his blood before she died. He couldn't believe it. He should have given his blood to her the moment he saw her in the car, but he waited and now, she was dead.

He carried her to the falls and laid her on the grass. He kissed her cold lips. He held her in his arm and mourned an innocent young girl's life. She was so young and she still had her whole life ahead of her.

He picked a few flowers and put them in her hands before he left. He would always wonder about the beautiful blonde for the rest of his eternal life. He was angry with himself for not saving her. He could have if he wasn't such a coward.

A few hours later, Caroline opened her eyes. She looked around and realized she was at the falls. She didn't remember how she got there, but as she walked out of the woods into the street, she remembered. Klaus saved her life. She had to thank him.

She walked into the street and before she could get out of the way, a big truck hit her. She didn't even feel any pain. She thought she was surely dead, but she got up in a flash. She was scared now. She had no clue what was wrong with her, but she knew this wasn't normal.

She ran before the truck's driver could see her. She ran and ran until everything became a blur.

**AA/N: So, what do you guys think? Was it interesting? Please, review and let me know what you guys think. I would really appreciate the feedback. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
